


Reed's Day off

by Blue1427



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1427/pseuds/Blue1427
Summary: After a long week of grueling cases going from murders to noise complaints, Nines and Gavin finally get some time off. While Gavin tries to catch up on his sleep, Nines has another plan for him. Will Gavin get the sleep he needs? Or will Nines Force the Detective to stay awake just for a little longer for his plan to go into motion?





	Reed's Day off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i have written, I hope you enjoy!

It was finally they're day off. After a grueling week of murders and noise complaints. Nines had witnessed Gavin's attempts at convincing Fowler that noise complaints were below him and that he should work on something else. Even Nines tried to convince Fowler that Gavin was right. And yet Fowler told both of them to "grow-up" and do their job. Gavin understood that these cases came with the job, and yet he still complained. As the week went by, so did Gavin's sleep schedule. The revolution had put everyone at the DPD on high-alter, since even more Android-related cases had to be re-checked and done. So despites Nines best attempts at having Gavin sleep at least 8 hours, he would still work on the cases even when at they're apartment. When Friday arrived, they were both called into Fowler's office. "Fowler what do you want" Gavin said. You could here the exhaustion in the man's voice. "I know i've been pushing you both to your limits this week with rookie cases. So to make it up to you both, i'm giving you both the weekend off". As Fowler finished his sentence, Gavin quickly said "You mean it! You ain't pulling my leg or something?". Fowler chuckled and said "If I was pulling your leg i'd make you work the nightshift". And with that, Gavin's new found energy had appeared. This made the day seem to move along quicker and even boosted the atmosphere in the DPD. Even Nines's stone cold face showed a hint of a smirk. As Nines and Gavin were driving home, they stopped off to pick-up some italian food from Gavin's favorite restaurant. As soon as they got home, Gavin started chowing down like he was on death row. Nines found it quiet cute to be honest. Gavin's cheeks looked so squishy, he even found himself pinching one of them when he finished eating. "Niiiinesss let go of my cheek! I have to bed!". This statement shocked Nines. He though that he and Gavin would have a lustful night since he and Gavin were given the weekend off. He even went out of his way to prepare a bath so they could bathe together. "But Gavin, you can sleep as much as you want tommorow. How about to night we relive some...stress?". Gavin's face now as bright as a tomato and with the hint of lust in his voice said "Nines, I know you want this, and so do I but...I need to get some rest. We can do it as much as we want tommorow though". Nines knew that they had all the time in the world to do it tommorow, even the day after that. But he didn't want to wait. He wanted to devour his lover, have him scream his name until his throat was dry, have his beg for more. "Come on Gavin, please, just this once?" Nines said. "No Nines, i'm too tired for it" Gavin said in a stubborn tone. Nines knew there wass no way of convincing Gavin when he was like this. So he used his finally trick. "Okay, you win. but can we at least bathe together? I've already set-up the tub, and for all that water to go to waste is a shame. Wouldn't you say?". Nines knew this was dirty, but he had to try. "Fine. We'll bathe together, but no funny business. You got that?". "As you wish Gavin" Nines said in a charming tone. As Gavin got into the tub, Nines forced him on his lap. Despite Gavin not wanting any funny business he allowed himself to be put into Nines's lap. As Gavin got comfortable, Nines let his hands roam Gavin's body. After Nines had enough, he went and put shampoo in his hands. Then he proceeded to wash Gavin head like it was a silk robe. "What are you doing Plastic?" Gavin said as he yawned. "Can't I wash your hair Gavin?" Nines replied. "I guess you can wash my hair, to be honest it feel quite nice" Gavin said as he slowly closed his eyes. Nines chuckled as he found that response to be adorable. As Gavin's stress went away, he felt something near his rear end. As his eyes slowly opened, he stared directly into Nines's crystal blue eyes and said "That better be your hand and not what I think it is". As Nines stared back he said "And what if it isn't? What will you do then?". As Gavin blushed he finally relented and allowed Nines his wish on two conditions. "We don't do it in the bathtub and i'm allowed to sleep as long as I want tommorow without being waked up by you. Got it Tin-Can?". Nines was very happy to see his plan of persuading Gavin had work. "As you wish darling" was the final thing said be for they entered the bed room. As Gavin laid on the bed exposing himself to Nines, Nines looked for lube. Nines then asked if Gavin would like some prep for what was coming, or if he would prefer to take it all at once. With A quiet response Gavin said "Prep please". Nines then applied lube onto his index, middle and ring finger and stuck each one in very slowly, admiring the sounds his lover made. "N-ah-Nines hu-ah-hurry up please, ah, your kil-". And with that Nines interlocked they're lips. They're lips went together like two puzzle pieces, like they're lips were made for each other. As Nines generously took in his lover's moans, he applied some lube onto his "sword". "You ready Gavin?" Nines said. "What do y-you me-ah-mean. I'm always r-ready for y-you N-Nines". And with that Nines plunged straight into Gavin. "Even though we've been together for five years, your still as tight as ever" Nines said to Gavin as he started a slow but even pace. "Sh-shut u-up Tin can!" Gavin shouted. Nines quickened the pace as Gavin continued to shout his name over and over again. Nines felt Gavin's inner walls clench around his member. A few more thrusts and both Nines and Gavin had reached their own climax. "I love you Gavin" Nines said as he pulled out of Gavin. "You too Tin can, you too". Those were Gavin's final words before sleep fell upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thing I could improve on, let me know please!


End file.
